Atacado, Invadido, Penetrado
by Kiku Toboso
Summary: AU con tema de guerra. Yao es un soldado añorando días pacificos e Ivan un teniente que disfruta del ambiente bélico.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Seguro que no te importa hacer guardia esta noche?

Yao observó a su superior por encima del hombro, sin dejar de apretar el nudo que estaba haciendo, aún no terminaba de alistar sus cosas para la compaña de exploración del día siguiente. Suponía que eso le demandaría mucha energía, pero sabía que de todos modos no podría dormir.

-No te preocupes, solo asegúrate de que no me toque lavar pronto, aru —contestó, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, bien. Trato hecho, soldado irrespetuoso —le contestó él, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Solo te lo dejo pasar porque eres mi amigo, ¡Pero que ni se te ocurra tratarme así en frente de los demás!

-Sí, sí… como diga, señor —Yao hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, ganándose una ligera risa de parte de su amigo de la infancia.

Sobre ellos, la luna llena opacaba a las miles de estrellas visibles desde una zona tan poco industrial como en la que se encontraban. El ambiente era demasiado pacifico para el estado de animo de la mayoría de soldados, incluyendo a Yao Wang, con 8 meses de experiencia en la milicia sin contar su entrenamiento y 24 años de vida.

A diferencia de su mejor amigo, Chin Ji, ser soldado no había sido su decisión, aunque no podía estar en contra del llamado masivo de todos los hombres jóvenes a la guerra, que parecían estar perdiendo. Siendo el mayor de 3 hermanos, su deber era protegerlos. Fue un cambio muy brusco el pasar de ser artesano a soldado, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Nada era fácil, claro. Incluso instalar un campamento allí en el bosque fue toda una odisea, pero pronto llegarían hasta la próxima aldea y si todo iba según lo planeado, el territorio colonizado por el ejército ruso seria libre de nuevo, y entonces todo volvería a ser lo de antes.

Por lo menos eso era lo que Yao más anhelaba.

-¡Bueno! Me voy a dormir —dijo Chin, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pasto de los pantalones.

-Oh… Buenas noches Chin Ji —contestó Yao, despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Mayor Chin Ji! —corrigió él, riéndose un poco más mientras caminaba el tramo de regreso a las carpas de descanso.

Yao sonrió para sí mismo y desasió el lazo que sujetaba su cabello. Suspiró al verse solo ante la fogata, algo alejada de las carpas por miedo a un incendio accidental.

Se levantó para coger su casaca, asegurándose primero que estuviese seca, ya que ese día fue día de lavar los uniformes, y se la puso sobre los hombros.

El último enfrentamiento en el cual la tropa este 38 fue participe no termino muy mal, en gran parte porque se trató de un ataque sorpresa al campo enemigo.

Ese era territorio chino, de todas formas. Pero Yao no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el brazo roto de su amigo Chin Ji, incluso había mentido para salvar su honor. Su amigo no lo culpaba, como lo esperaba de él, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Aunque haya sido una semana atrás, lo recordaba claramente, y solo el pensar que pronto volverían a enfrentarse con la tropa enemiga que logró escapar le daba escalofríos.

* * *

><p>Era temprano aún, ya que atacar de noche era ingenioso pero si era ya entrada la madrugada, corrían el riesgo de ser vistos por los que entrenaban antes del alba.<p>

Su respiración se agitaba más conforme caminaba, pero trataba de que no se le notará. La fogata principal alumbraba gran parte del campamento, y fuera de cada tienda se encontraba una antorcha apagada. Nin Ju, un soldado novato, se encargaría de prenderlas para tener más campo de visibilidad.

La misión no se trataba solo de disminuir el número de enemigos, necesitaban información, municiones, y provisiones. Además, habían escuchado que un teniente se había adherido a aquel pelotón como un soldado más, algo que les sonaba demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar.

El sonido de un disparo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y todos voltearon a ver que bando había sufrido aquella baja.

-¡Min Ju!

Yao se mordió el labio, cada vez disparos más seguidos se oían, cada vez más cercanos, de ambos lados, cercanos y amenazantes con volarle un brazo.

Sus órdenes eran proteger la carpa de alimentos, junto con su compañero de carpa que ya se había adelantado y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado enemigo.

Tenían suerte que los rusos no tuvieron tiempo para armarse, y al final ellos eran más numerosos.

Disparó dos veces a uno en la espalda mientras hacia su camino a través del campo, y se apuró más al ver que su compañero se encontraba ya dentro de la carpa, sin ver si sus disparos dieron efecto o no.

Lo que Chin Ji le había pedido no era nada realmente peligroso, sabía que aún trataba de protegerlo.

Le entregó su cuchillo a un soldado que parecía demasiado nervioso al ver a un soldado enemigo levantarse y se adentró en la carpa.

-¿tienes un fosforo? —preguntó inmediatamente Kuu

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes yo lo prendo….

Se acercó a la lámpara interior, ignorando los sonidos relativamente lejanos provenientes de fuera. La prendió y apagó el fosforo.

-Afuera nos dicen que hay 5 capturados rusos —comentó Kuu, parecía contento — pero se han contado 4 bajas nuestras. Pero eran novatos, en un mes los reemplazaremos.

Tasqueó la lengua al recordar que muy pronto su hermano tendría que hacer servicio militar.

-Oh, ¿y los demás bastardos?

-19 bajas de ellos, al parecer la mayoría dormía.

-Faltan 6

-Ya morirán

Yao se encogió de hombros, por lo que tuvo que volver a acomodar su fusil. El enemigo era fuerte, pero no muy numeroso por lo que se había visto.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse notorio, y se escuchaban más que nada risas y canciones populares de la zona y uno que otro lamento.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, fue más rápido de lo que pensaron.

-¡Oi! ¡Ustedes! ¿¡Han visto al mayor Chin Ji!? —interrumpió un soldado agitado, con las manos ensangrentadas pero sin heridas graves.

-Debe estar buscando vodka en la carpa del teniente ese, ¿Lo encontraron?

-Es por eso que quiero verlo, es uno de los que lograron escapar —contestó el soldado, que al parecer no le gustó el chiste de Yao.

-Muy bien, bien. Yo lo busco —suspiró Yao, estirándose con pereza —. Cálmate, aru. Todo salió bien, ¿No?

El soldado rodó los ojos y se dispuso a preguntar por lo encontrado en aquella carpa mientras que Yao salía de ella, esquivando los cadáveres mientras cruzaba el campo hacia las capas de descanso enemigas.

Se sorprendió al notar que estaban conectadas unas con las otras, y se acachó un poco para entrar por una de las aberturas.

-¡Suéltame!

La voz de Chin Ji lo alertó, haciendo que revisara con los ojos si su fusil estaba listo para disparar.

-¿Por qué? ¿te duele? —preguntó una voz desconocida, pero con acento claro y familar.

-¡Argh!

Sin perder el tiempo, se levantó y apuntó al soldado enemigo, frunciendo el ceño.

Solo un tiro para acabar con él y….

-Oh, ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el soldado de cabello plateado.

A diez pasos de él, el soldado con un uniforme algo diferente al de los demás levantó los ojos, mirándolo con curiosidad que parecía infantil.

Yao pensó que contrastaba mucho con el de su amigo, al que le estaban torciendo el brazo de manera muy dolorosa.

-¡Aléjate de él! —ordenó— ¡o te mataré!

Noto la mirada del ruso más profunda sobre él, observándolo atentamente mientras no se inmutaba ante los gemidos del pobre mayor debajo de él.

-¿Eres un chico? ¡Tienes rostro de chica!

Yao sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y decidió pensar que era por rabia.

-¡Deja a Yao en paz! —gruñó el mayor.

-¿Ese es tu nombre? ¡Qué lindo! —comentó el ruso, sonriéndole.

El estómago se le volcó, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua. Fue entonces cuando el ruso le preguntó algo que se estaba comenzando a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no disparas?

-¡He dicho que te levantes y dejes a Chin Ji en paz!

-¿Da? ¿No quieres matarme?

Recién en ese momento notó que no podía distinguir de qué color eran sus ojos.

-¡Te destruiré las extremidades!

-¿Así?

El ruso ensanchó su sonrisa y dobló el brazo del mayor como si fuera posible que se le agregara una nueva articulación.

Sus ojos eran violetas con un tinte de rojo en el centro en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Yao escondió su rostro entre sus manos, no podía creer que fue tan… ¿cobarde?... al no disparar apenas lo vio. Y aún más, dejarlo escapar.<p>

Incluso mintió, dijo que por un mal funcionamiento su fusil no disparaba. Solo pudo amenazar al enemigo mientras Chin Ji se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Claro que su amigo le creyó y perdono, como esperaba que lo hiciese.

Al final de cuentas ese no fue nadie más que el sádico teniente Braginski, que logró escapar junto con un par de soldados más, sin armas ni municiones. Muchos esperaban que muriesen, pero los que habían escuchado de Ivan no tenían muchas esperanzas.

Las interrogaciones no dieron muchos frutos, y tras unos días los capturados murieron de deshidratación. Pero una victoria era una victoria.

Pero con todo eso… se encontraba increíblemente ansioso por el día de mañana. Aunque no sabía muy bien si el causante de aquello era el miedo, o el odio.

Y eso le molestaba profundamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que son solo 30 o 35 hombres? —preguntó el General W, sirviéndole a su compañero favorito un poco más de vodka.<p>

-Da, los otros pelotones tienen la misma cantidad, pero no son tan impulsivos como estos —respondió Ivan— los soldados no estaban preparados.

-No sé porque te molestas en ir a entrenar a novatos, Braginski

-Fue divertido —respondió Ivan con una sonrisa—. Además hay un chico allí que me interesa.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí, me parecía raro que te obsesionaras tanto por esa sección sin razón aparente…

Ivan tomo un trago de su vodka y se encogió de hombros, a diferencia de China, la guerra no había llegado a su territorio y relativamente todo estaba en calma. No había porque apurarse a actuar de forma definitiva.

-Planeaba que sea un secreto

-¿Vas a quedártelo?

-¿Cuántos seremos nosotros?

-Tsk, no me cambies el tema ahora que se puso interesante… unos 20 estaran bien, ¿No?

-Sí, con que dejen a Yao vivo estoy satisfecho.

-Engreído —le replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Incluso te sabes su nombre… ¿ya lo probaste?

-No hables así de él, es especial —le reclamó Ivan, haciendo un leve puchero.

-No me digas que estas enamorado o algo así —se rió el General, algo ebrio ya.

Ivan suspiró y poso su mentón sobre sus puños.

-Tonterías, eso es imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuju<strong>

**¡Hola! :D Este fanfic es lo primero que subo a esta cuenta pero no estoy 100% orgullosa de él. Será más interesante luego, lo prometo "o^o**

**Traté de ser seria en este fic, pero el título no me ayudó mucho :v salió entre bromas de unas amigas y como ya se imaginarán, el smut (o lemon) vendrá luego de que lo ataquen e invadan(? Todos sabemos que estan aquí por eso, no me mientan!**

**esta historia está inspirada en las ideas de una amiga, cuya cuenta de no me acuerdo orz fue ella la que me pidió que lo publicará, también. **

**Escribí el borrador en el colegio, y lo tipie rápido así que discúlpenme si hay errores o esta feo(? **

**O7O/ espero actualizar pronto, chaaau**


	2. Chapter 2

Él siempre había preferido ver el amanecer que ver el atardecer o el crepúsculo. Nunca se había preguntado el por qué, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con la esperanza de un nuevo día, o alguna otra frase medio poética que su hermano menor diría. Pero sobre todo ahora le gustaba más, le hacía recordar a su hogar y a las madrugadas preparando té y arroz. Recordaba despertar a su única hermana para ir con ella a un puerto cercano y recoger algas, comprar pescado o medusas, luego iban al mercado del pueblo para comprar verduras y alguna otra cosa que necesitaran. Ella siempre le pedía que comprara lichis y a veces el accedía, otras veces le ofrecía más bien que preparen algún postre en casa.

Se frotó las manos y suspiró. Los extrañaba demasiado. Se preguntó si había posibilidad de enviarles una carta de nuevo, aunque la última vez tuvo mucha suerte. Atesoraba la única carta que ellos habían podido enviarle, pero trataba de no leerla muchas veces.

—¡Yao! ¿Noche tranquila? —preguntó Chin Ji, trotando hasta su lado.

Levantó la mirada y asintió sin pensarlo, parándose lentamente.

Era obvio que la noche había sido tranquila, su amigo nunca dejaría que haga algo demasiado peligroso.

—Sí, casi me quedé dormido — bromó Yao, sonriendo cuando Chin Ji le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Apagó la fogata, escuchando a sus compañeros llamarse unos a otros mientras salían de sus carpas. Aún había algunas cosas para hacer, aparte de desayunar, que era lo más importante, ¿no?

Solo en ese entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, Pero no sabía si debía irse de frente a comer o debía entrenar un poco primero. De cualquier forma, lo que está esperando más era reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Se había sentido un poco solitario en esta larga noche de guardia que parecía más bien ser corta por real longitud de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Wang

—Buenos días, mayor.

De los dos se dirigieron entonces hacia donde estaban los demás, sentándose junto a ellos en una mesa en el exterior. Mientras el encargado de las meriendas preparaba el desayuno, ellos conversaban sólo de la última vez que estrenarán batalla. A Yao le seguía apareciendo algo feo que lo llamaran así, batalla. Porque en realidad lo que hicieron fue escabullirse dentro de un campamento enemigo, atacarlos mientras dormían, totalmente indefensos, y luego festejar sobre los cadáveres.

Se ría con ellos, pero ya no esperaba tan ansiosamente la comida.

Los perdonó no mentalmente, pues sabía que en el fondo todos estaban aterrorizados. Tanto o más que él. Comenzó comer su porción de arroz con algo de pena, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que las conversaciones poco a poco iban cayendo.

Entonces dirigió su mirada a Chin Ji, y sonrió a diana madera que a su amigo le pareció peligrosa.

—¿Ya les he contado que cuando éramos niños nuestro mayor me pedía que matara las arañas de su casa por él?

—Mejor cuenta les sobre aquella vez en la que quisiste proponerle matrimonio a una chica que…

Antes de que pueda decir algo más la mano de su amigo se posó sobre su boca.

—Bueno bueno, éramos niños tontos.

* * *

><p>Ivan no se consideraba asimismo malo, o mucho menos cruel. Es más, daría lo que fuera para que alguien hubiera sido así amable con él. Por eso no entendía cuando la gente le decía que su crueldad era injustificable. Aunque algunos más bien lo felicitaban por no tener piedad contra esos que les causaban tanto dolor. Ivan no se creía ninguna de las dos, pero aun así les sonreía, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con todas sus opiniones al mismo tiempo, sin importarle mucho las reacciones de ellos al verle actuar así.<p>

De todos modos, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Tenía responsabilidades militares que no podía posponer. Es más, sólo en dos días llevarían a cabo la misión muy importante, para él. Se trataba de una emboscada, venganza de parte de ellos, hacia el campamento enemigo que les había atacado en la última vez. Esta vez tendrían todo planeado. Ivan se emocionada cada vez que pensaba en las caras que pondrían todo los soldados al verse completamente vencidos ante el poder ruso. Los sonidos que sus cuerpos harían al tocar el suelo, sus huesos al romperse y sus cráneos al estallar. Pero sobre todo la cara que pondría su adorado Yao, tal vez él también estaría pensando en verlo de nuevo.

Saltó de su silla cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de su radio, y luego de sintonizar bien la frecuencia se puso escuchar a escuchar atentamente.

Por fin había movimiento en el campo enemigo, y justo en el lugar que más le interesaba.

La mayoría estaba desayunando, ¿Ya era de mañana?

El informante comenzó a describir la forma que los soldados que no se habían acercado al comedor aún entrenaban, según él, tenían buenas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero abrían mucho los brazos y..

—¿Dónde está... un soldado de cabello largo?

Su informante se quedó callado un momento, Ivan pensó que estaría tratando de ubicarlo, pero en realidad su subordinado estaba algo sorprendido y fastidiado, pero no quería discutir con alguien como Ivan.

—Hay muchos que tienen el cabello largo, señor —respondió, fijándose rápidamente en los soldados más cercanos.

Se sentó de nuevo, y se recostó en su silla, algo aburrido.

—Hmm, ¿Cuántos? Cuéntalos todos.

—Seis, señor.

—¿Seguro?

—…sí, a menos que alguno aún este dentro de las carpas-

—Grita, ¡Yao! Y fíjate quien se voltea, ¿sí?

—S-señor, no puedo hacer eso, somos dos y ellos…

—Es una orden.

—P-pero…

Ivan comenzó a reírse, sosteniendo su estómago mientras los murmuros confundidos de la otra línea le intentaban preguntar algo.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó, recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración.

—…Yo… p-pensé que…

—Tranquilo, Toris, sabes que nunca dejaría que murieses cuando aún me debes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, e Ivan sonrió al escuchar un leve suspiró departe se su subordinado.

—…debería… seguir con mi reporte…¿señor?

—Mmm-hmm, ¿Abren mucho los brazos, no?

—Pero esquivan golpes fácilmente, bueno, la mayoría lo hace…

Ivan trataba de prestar atención lo más que podía a la narración de su subordinado, pero aun así su mente se iba a otros lugares. No podía evitar preguntarse si lo que le decía Toris tendría al final algo que ver con lo que estaba haciendo o lo quería Yao, de todas formas no le importaba mucho el resultado final que tendría este enfrentamiento, aunque claro siempre estaría al tanto de que te que su gente estuviera salvo, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

Cuando Toris había por fin terminado de narrar, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Ivan, suspiró y se puso a hojear sus notas.

—…y además al parecer la mayoría de las reacciones que nos habían robado se encuentran almacenadas, porque no las encuentro junto con las que están al aire libre.

Levantó la ceja, eso la parecía extraño.

—Parece irresponsable, ¿son así de inexpertos?

—en realidad, creo que se preparan para abandonar este sitio.

Hizo una mueca, eso podría alterar sus planes, pero sobre todo empeorar la suerte de su subordinado.

—Entrégate.

—¿s-señor? Por favor no haga más bromas así.

—lo siento, pero esta vez no es una broma. Necesito que nos informes sobre todo lo que pasa más de cerca.

—no podré hacerlo s-si me entrego, le prometo que seré eficiente, no sé si sobreviviré.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No matarían a alguien tan rápidamente —replicó Ivan, algo molesto ante la insistencia de Toris.

—En realidad, he descubierto que los soldados capturados murieron cruelmente a mano de ellos y no porque lograron escapar y la situación era demasiado extrema. Pensaba comentarlo en un informe, pero…

—¿Cómo dices?

—No sé los detalles exactos, pero Eduard y yo hemos averiguado que al parecer después de las interrogaciones, y las torturas, los dejaron encadenados con heridas aún abiertas. Fallecieron rápidamente. Probablemente de deshidratación, aunque se sabe en qué había uno con un sangrado interno estomacal, pero se encontraron todo los cuerpos. Pero...

La voz de Toris se quebró, en otra ocasión, Ivan hubiera rodado los ojos, pero estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que decía y más bien chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Pero? —dijó, impaciente.

—No estaban todos… completos…

Ivan se sentía completamente extraño. Esa clase de métodos que a todos les parecían innecesarios y sanguinarios.

Pero que a él, le causaban más bien euforia, algo parecido al sentimiento que tuvo las primeras veces en las que estuvo ebrio.

Claro que todo eso era desde el punto de vista donde él era beneficiado.

Además, no quería pensar que Yao estuviera involucrado en todo aquello, quería recordarlo como alguien puro, inocente.

Pero las vidas perdidas, que en el fondo él quería proteger, también eran importantes.

Pero ¿Y sí Yao era mucho más que lo que vió la última vez? ¿Y qué tanta influencia tendría él en su grupo para evitar algo como lo que pasó?

Esos soldados ya no regresarían a sus casas, tenían familias, amigos, no eran como él.

Se acomodó en su asiento, y pensó por un momento.

—Si te quedas lo suficiente como para que te lleven a su siguiente parada, estarás bien.

—Señor Braginsky, no creo que eso…

—Eduard está contigo, ¿No? Él estará pendiente de que no te pase nada demasiado grave.

—Pero, y si a él también-

—Recuerda que hay un grupo en camino para recoger los cadáveres, haz que algunos se queden.

—a-aún pienso que… talvez alguien mejor preparado, alguien que sea un verdadero soldado-

—Me estas impacientando, Toris, yo mismo te entrené.

Escuchó una palabra que no logró traducir y guardó sus anotaciones.

—Haz que te descubran, y no me decepciones — dijo finalmente, y cortó la comunicación

¿Por qué era tan difícil seguir sus órdenes?

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>El pequeño grupo que se quedaba en el campo se encargó de cargar las municiones a los carros, incluso eligieron a un supervisor para verificar que todas las provisiones y municiones estuvieran contadas. Desmontaron las carpas grandes, y llevaron todo lo que se encontraba en su interior a los carros.<p>

El ejercicio se repetía monótonamente, entre conversaciones técnicas y discusiones leves.

Los que integraban el equipo de exploración se dedicaban exclusivamente a entrenar, dividiéndose en grupos de tres y liderados por el mayor.

Tenían planeado salir unas horas antes del mediodía, como lo sugirió la orden de sus superiores, y afortunadamente no tenían ningún retraso.

—¡Mayor!

Yao alzó la mirada al escuchar a alguien llamar a su amigo con un tono tan demandante, se puso alerta pues podía significar algo serio.

O una broma que podría terminar en todos corriendo vueltas extra al campamento.

Sus compañeros de entrenamiento también se detuvieron, e incluso se acercaron al conjunto de soldados que se alejaron un poco del campo hacia el bosque cercano.

—Tenemos un intruso—comentó alguien a su lado, corriendo a buscar algo para amordazar al nuevo prisionero.

A Yao se le erizó la piel, un intruso enemigo podría ser cualquiera de los miles de soldados enemigos e incluso solo alguien parcialmente inocente.

Sin embargo, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Ivan, acercándose a él, con la misma sonrisa tiesa que le dedicó la última y única vez que lo vio. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando intento moverse hacia adelante, el sudor de su frente causado por el entrenamiento de repente parecía congelar su rostro.

—¡No lleva uniforme!

El suspiro que dejo escapar Yao salió desde el lugar más profundo de sus pulmones, se sentía increíblemente aliviado y aunque se lo negara mentalmente, también se sentía decepcionado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a los demás, que se encontraban mirando fijamente al prisionero.

Parecía joven, pero definitivamente extranjero.

—No está armado —informó un solado.

—¿Quién eres? —Prenguntó Chin Ji, mirando cómo se movía ligeramente en el suelo sin hacer mucha pelea por las ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Me llamo…Toris. Uhm, Toris Laurinaitis. Necesito ayuda.

Yao levantó una ceja, su rostro reflejaba verdadero temor, o al menos eso le parecía. Dirigió su mirada a Chin Ji, quien tenía la misma expresión que él.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de Vilnius, pero mi familia y yo vivimos en Vladivostok.

—Ah, eres de Rusia entonces.

—Soy de Lituania.

La voz de protesta de Toris le parecía muy sincera a Yao, le recordaba a cuando su hermanita le insistía en que los lichis sabían mejor antes del almuerzo.

El mayor se encogió los hombros.

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

—Soy un civil extranjero, señor, no tengo razón para mentir. Solo necesito ayuda.

—¿Estas herido?

—No… yo soy estaba en contra de todo esto, y a nosotros nos persiguen, y… en una de nuestras protestas llegue a robar documentos importes. Y…

Chin Ji dio una señal a uno de sus soldados, que levantó a Toris del suelo mientras que otro desató el nudo en sus tobillos, haciendo que se calle.

—Bien, bien. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, dentro.

Yao observó cómo se llevaban al desconocido hacia una carpa ambientada para planteamientos estratégicos, y supuso que no saldrían en por lo menos un par de horas. O incluso más.

—¡Ustedes sigan entrenando! —ordenó Chin Ji, antes de caminar detrás de sus soldados y el prisionero.

Algunos gruñeron mientras se daban vuelta para seguir entrenado, y Yao se limitó a, como otros, sentarse sobre el pasto para descansar un momento.

Pero en su caso, también necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sdfghjkl y yo <em>traté <em>escribir algo un poco más largo. Mejor es nada(?**

**wuju! personajes nuevos!**

**En realidad son solo Lituania y la aparición estelar de Estonia. ¿Original no?**

**Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review :DDD me hicieron feliz!**


	3. Chapter 3

El ambiente era insoportable, casi enfermizo. De hecho, tenía problemas para diferenciar las náuseas del hambre y la sed lo mataba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció que en aquella habitación las ventanas no dejaran que la luz natural entrará incluso en los rarísimos días soleados. Aun así, aún lograba ver las manchas de humedad en las paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas y ahora se veían como una mezcla de abandono y un gris tan deprimente como el estado de sus cortinas.

Con esfuerzo, logró levantarse y ponerse un pantalón antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Al segundo vaso de agua tuvo que olvidarse del dolor de cabeza que se agudizaba a cada paso para correr hacía el baño, mientras escuchó como alguien más se levantaba y lo llamaba mientras caminaba por el pasadizo entre su cuarto y el resto del pequeño departamento.

—Estoy aquí, Natalia

Los pasos dejaron de escucharse, e Ivan aprovechó para acomodarse el pantalón y lavarse la cara una vez más antes de volver a estar alerta cuando volvió a escuchar pasos, esta vez más cercanos.

—Creí que te habías ido —murmuró ella, recostando su espalda en la pared que terminaba en la puerta del baño, cuya ducha dejó de funcionar la noche anterior.

Ivan no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente la camisa militar que ella llevaba puesta, sin abotonar pero cerrada con ayuda de sus brazos cruzados. Siempre la veía usando vestidos, y por el tamaño de la camisa, ahora también le parecía que llevaba puesto uno.

—Necesito ir a la reunión con uniforme —le informó, peinando su cabello con los dedos y un poco de agua, alejando la vista de ella.

—Tienes muchos en tu casa, ¿no? —respondió ella, sin cambiar ni su postura ni su expresión.

Él la miro de nuevo, se fijó en sus ojos azules y su cabello que a veces era de un tono oscuro de rubio y otras veces le parecía más bien casi como el suyo. Observó sus facciones y su peinado, siempre suelto y adornado por un listón cuando se alistaba para salir. Su personalidad tan neutra, monótona. Y estar con ella era demasiado fácil para ser divertido.

Ella era tan diferente a lo que él quería.

—Claro, tendré que irme ahora mismo para tener tiempo de…

—Espera, tendré el tuyo listo en veinte minutos —le interrumpió Natalia, dándose la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno —respondió Ivan, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—No sabes cocinar, solo espera —oyó que le respondió desde otra habitación, y por un momento se preguntó si Yao le diría lo mismo si él tratara de ser amable.

Quiso responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca sintió que algo más iba a salir, y en medio de un ataque de nauseas se disculpó mentalmente con Yao por compararlo con la que tendría que limpiar otra vez el baño.

* * *

><p>—Córtame el cabello.<p>

—Hm, ¿Por qué asumes que yo sé cómo hacer eso?

—No pretendo enamorar a una chica, solo quiero que no me tape la vista.

Estaba serio, notó, y quizás por eso acepto las tijeras y no impidió que su amigo se sentara. Yao ordenó su cabello con las manos y pensó por un minuto, iba a preguntarle si realmente no le importaba como se vería su nuevo corte, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

—¿Aún no decides? —preguntó mientras separaba un mechón de cabello del resto.

—Todo sería más fácil sí lo asesino y punto. Pero no lo sé, eso de un plan del teniente favorito del General W para terminar con nuestra sección… Además, no tenemos comunicación, no puedo informar nada.

El sonido de las tijeras cerrándose cerca de su oído lo sobresaltó, y Yao puso una mano en su hombro para relajarlo. Veía como el cabello negro y liso caía hacía el suelo mientras le daba una nueva forma y cortó de nuevo, y de nuevo.

—Deberías dormir —le dijo Yao, mirando de reojo las bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos castaños y cansados de Chin Ji.

—Tú también.

Chasqueó la lengua y se paró frente a él, tomando su flequillo en las manos sin intención de cortarlo aún.

—Durmamos juntos entonces, así podremos estar con energía en la madrugada para trasladarnos. Llevamos retrasados dos días a causa del prisionero.

Cogió el recipiente de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa, y con cuidado mojó un poco la cabeza de Chin Ji. Empezó a cortarle de nuevo el cabello, esta vez con más cuidado, y tratando de hacer como sí él no lo estuviese mirando fijamente.

—bien, pero que no pase de 5 horas.

Yao asintió, y siguió cortando hasta que quedó casi satisfecho. El mayor se preocupaba demasiado, pero era normal. Incluso había rumores que aquel teniente tenía una relación incestuosa con su hermana menor. Sexual, más que nada. Era un sádico de lo peor y un alcohólico sin moral. Incluso antes de la guerra solía ser un asesino. Solo por eso era conocido, o eso había oído. Miró el cabello de su amigo y asintió para sí mismo, no había quedado tan mal, y hasta podría decir que lo hacía ver mejor. Aunque no se veía como lo que él tenía en mente.

—A propósito, ¿Quién es ese teniente? Por lo que me han contado, es peor que Braginski… no creí que eso fuera posible… —dijo, aunque secretamente se sentía aliviado. Después de todo, había buscado inspiración en el estilo desordenado del enemigo.

Chin Ji se rió débilmente, y suspiró.

—Él es Braginski —sintió otro corte demasiado cercano a oreja e hiso una pausa—…No hay un teniente más demente, pero quien sabe, después de esto lo podrían ascender y pronto terminaría trabajando con el General W, mano a mano.

Yao dejó de cortar y se dio la vuelta para dejar las tijeras sobre la mesa.

—Si eso pasa, vamos a estar realmente jodidos —añadió Chin Ji, tocando su cabello para sentir la diferencia.

Pero él no respondió, más bien tomo agua para contrarrestar el repentino dolor de estómago.

* * *

><p>Al final de la reunión, Ivan no tuvo más remedio que disculparse.<p>

¿De qué se quejaban? ¡Había introducido un espía con éxito en el campo enemigo! Claro, fue sin consultar y el espía no era ni ruso ni militar. Y el lugar en donde fue introducido no era precisamente estratégico. ¿Pero que habían hecho ellos además de comprar nuevo armamento?

Solo habían pasado un par de días y ya se habían enterado, ¿No debería estar trabajando contra el enemigo la división de inteligencia?

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó en voz alta, acomodándose la bufanda para disimular el movimiento de labios.

Ignoró a uno de sus compañeros que intentó saludarlo, tenía prisa de volver a su oficina y saber si había noticias. No era muy grande, pero había conseguido todos los equipos que necesitaba y como acostumbraba dormir allí, era de cierta forma acogedor. Además, no estaba interesado en tener una casa.

¿Cuál era el punto si no iba a haber nadie esperándole?

Se sentó con un suspiro y buscó sus auriculares con los ojos, recordando que debería ordenar un poco su escritorio. Encendió el radio mientras seguía buscándolos, e incluso ajustó la sintonía. Extrañaba a su secretaria en momentos así.

—Sin ellos será… —murmuró algo molesto, acercándose a la radio y presionando dos botones que cambiaron de naranja a verde— ¿Eduard? ¿Aún vives?

Escuchó un ruido brusco en la otra línea y una voz confusa haciéndose más clara hasta que pudo entender lo que decía.

—¿…Señor Bragisnki?

—Perdón, ¿te desperté de una siesta?

—¡N-No! y-yo… estaba ocultándome en un árbol y…

—No quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos, dame un informe.

No estaba de humor para nada, casi siempre era así después de encontrarse con su hermana. O más bien, la hija de su madrastra. Claro, habían crecido juntos, y fue hasta que su padre murió que ellos supieron que no existía un vínculo sanguíneo.

—…En cuanto al estado de Toris, se han ocupado de él decentemente. Hay posibilidades que lo lleven a la siguiente área. Pero él que organiza todo es un mayor sin mucha capacidad.

Ivan recordó su rostro lleno de dolor, y enseguida la mirada intensa de Yao. Recién lo había notado, pero parecían cercanos.

—¿Están solos?

—Me han informado que una tropa nuestra se encuentra cerca de aquella área, pero son menos en número de soldados.

—¿Y sus condiciones?

—Parece que no tienen muchas provisiones… pero en armamento y demás, todo está bien. Y han estado entrenando francotiradores.

—…Deberíamos poner su entrenamiento en prueba.

Ivan saco una pluma y papel, lamiendo sus labios mientras empezó a escribir un reporte algo informal para su amigo general. De repente, se encontraba inmensamente complacido.

—¿Cómo dice, señor?

—Que Toris podrá ir a Polonia pronto, ha hecho un buen trabajo. Se merece un pequeño descanso.

* * *

><p>Esa sonrisa, la distinguiría donde fuera.<p>

Sus manos bajaron por su torso, acariciándolo lentamente, y él no se atrevió a moverse. Observó como él acercó su rostro, hasta perderlo de vista y en su lugar sentir un suspiro contra su cuello. Casi tembló, pero se contuvo.

—Estás muy tenso.

Yao apretó los labios, no había forma en que pudiera hablarle. Le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, pegándola a su hombro mientras trataba de verse no tan afectado por las manos del otro que ya habían comenzado a desvestirlo, y agradecieron el gesto con besos que lentamente se tornaron algo violentos sobre la piel de su cuello.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido se escapara de sus labios, y maldijo a sus cuerdas vocales que para eso sí parecían funcionar.

Sin saber cómo, ya estaban desnudos. Y las pequeñas marcas que iban apareciendo en su cuerpo cada vez viajaban más hacia el sur. Tomó aire al sentir sus labios sobre su cintura, y la textura suave de su cabello cuando intentaba cerrar las piernas.

Los pequeños gemidos se tornaron más fuertes conforme las manos del hombre entre sus piernas se movían más rápido. Dando a su longitud pequeños recordatorios de lo que vendría después con ayuda de su lengua.

—Ivan —gimió, cerrando los ojos en un intento de normalizar su respiración.

Él sonrió más, y abrió la boca no para responder a su llamado, sino para cumplir el deseo detrás del movimiento de caderas de Yao. Haciendo que él empujé su cabeza contra su entrepierna aún más.

* * *

><p>—Yao, ¡Yao!<p>

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndose al ver a Chin Ji frente a él, con una toalla mojada en la mano.

—¿Estás bien? Estabas sudando y parecía que ibas a llorar.

Se sentó rápidamente, agradeciendo la toalla cuando se la entregó y usándola para evadir su mirada y limpiar su rostro.

—Fue una pesadilla —respondió, sin saber cómo sentirse, aunque el bulto que sentía entre sus muslos parecía saber.

—Ya lo creo, incluso escuché que nombrabas a Braginski.

Tragó saliva y apretó sus piernas juntas, atrayéndolas hacia su pecho mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas por un instante antes de responderle.

—Una horrible, horrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Habían tardado dos días más, pero ya estaban a solo un kilómetro de su destino.<p>

Era el turno de Yao para hacer vigilancia desde el frente, lo que significaba que no podía retrasarse, y para lo cansado que estaba… bueno, se lo merecía.

—El prisionero sigue durmiendo.

—Deberíamos hacer que camine.

—¿Qué no se había desmayado?

—Oh.

Suspiró al oír la conversación, había hablado con él antes de partir, y en realidad se sentía un poco mal por su situación. Tenía la mirada cansada.

Miró hacía el cielo con un mano sobre sus cejas, y calculó que no eran más que las tres de la tarde. Es decir, llegarían a tiempo antes del atardecer.

—El mapa dice que hay un río cerca, al parecer lo vamos a tener que cruzar —comentó un soldado, frunciendo el ceño mientras revisaba la pieza de papel— no indica algún puente.

—¿Es profundo? —preguntó Yao, sin mirar atrás ya que no sería muy bien visto.

—No, es poco probable.

—Genial, tomaremos un baño —comentó un soldado.

—A algunos les hace falta.

Yao sonrió de lado mientras los soldados bromeaban entre sí, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una corriente ancha pero débil.

Sin notar que, sobre ella, desde las ramas un grupo de soldados les apuntaban silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ñe<strong>

**:'D algún día tendré un horario o algo para hacer cosas medio útiles(? como escribir**


End file.
